


Cherry-blossom Pink

by Karratran



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Day One - Sakura, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rin's mom is a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karratran/pseuds/Karratran
Summary: Maybe telling his mother hadn’t been that great of an idea.Okay, so maybe she supports them wholeheartedly and that’s good, because who wouldn’t like that? But… her “wholehearted” can sometimes mean she goes overboard.And hell if Rin doesn’t want to hide under a rock for the rest of his life, fuck his career and aspirations. Or hide with Haru at home forever.





	Cherry-blossom Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so very sorry for the delay, inspiration struck me riiiight after day one started and I tried not to rush it too much, but haha I think Nathan noticed how much I rushed it.
> 
> Thanks a ton to [Sachiro](http://sachiro.tumblr.com/) (Nathan) for the proofreading, it was fun smacking my forehead every once in a while.

Maybe telling his mother hadn’t been that great of an idea.

Okay, so maybe she supports them wholeheartedly and that’s good, because who wouldn’t like that? But… her “wholehearted” can sometimes mean she goes overboard.

And hell if Rin doesn’t want to hide under a rock for the rest of his life, fuck his career and aspirations. Or hide with Haru at home forever.

Yeah, that sounds so much more appealing.

“Haruuuuu…” Rin mumbles into Haru’s stomach. Met with silence, he elaborates, “She’s so embarrassing…”

“Like mother like son,” Haru finally replies.

“ _Haruuu_ …”

Rin feels Haru’s abdomen expand with a sigh. “What did she tell you?”

A hot flush floods Rin’s cheeks as he remembers what went on during his last visit to his mom. Although the visit itself had not been anything out of the ordinary, what with her constant pestering and cooing, she had given him a _gift_ for him and Haru to share.

When he reached home ( _Haru’s_ house, where he’d long since moved into) and finally gathered the guts to open it, he was greeted with a _sight_ indeed.

“Well?”

At Haru’s exasperated tone, Rin decides that it couldn’t be… _that_ bad. To tell him. Show him.

So it’s Rin’s turn to sigh and push himself off the living room tatami and Haru’s midsection, which he had been using as cushion. He stands and takes Haru’s hand to lead him up and into their room.

“She… gave us this,” Rin offers Haru the paper bag containing the embarrassing gift.

Haru raises an eyebrow as he accepts the bag, “Us?”

“Yeah,” Rin grits, “ _us_.”

What makes Rin begin to warm up to the idea is the look on Haru’s face when he peers into the bag.

However, that warmth becomes ice cold dread when Haru’s expression changes. A resounding “UH-OH” fills Rin’s mind when confronted with Haru’s _smirk_.

 

“I can’t believe you made me wear this,” Rin grumbles audibly as he puts the stockings on, giving his back to Haru.

“It’s your mom’s gift.” Yeah, no shit.

“ _For us._ ”

“I’m putting on the _other one_.”

“...shut up.”

They continue to put the lingerie on in silence, with their backs to each other, so as _to not ruin the surprise_ —as Haru so  _eloquently_ put it.

“How do you even _clasp_ this thing…” Rin murmurs, with a deep frown.

“ _Want help_?” Haru’s amusement is obvious in his tone, and Rin vows to get revenge for this humiliation.

“ _I’ll bite your head off if you turn around_.”

 

“Alright, I’m done,” Rin announces. “You?”

“For a while, just waiting for you,” is Haru’s response.

Rin rolls his eyes and starts turning around. “How gentlemanly of yo-”

And, okay, maybe it wasn’t such a bad gift, after all.

The moment Rin’s eyes land on Haru, he notices how nice the purple colored lingerie looks on him. The set doesn’t have a top, instead the main piece seems to be the purplish garter belt, holding the straps to the see-through thigh-highs of the same color that cover Haru’s well-toned legs. The lace panties are an ever deeper shade of purple that really does compliment Haru and they make Rin’s mouth _water_.

And judging from Haru’s expression—starting to blush and pupils wide blown—he also enjoys the view. The _sight_.

…And Rin is maybe starting to feel a bit grateful for the gift.

The lingerie set Rin is wearing is white and cherry-blossom pink, as if his mother knew what that color meant for them. It has a pure white corset, and the pink straps for the stockings (also white) come from the lower hem of it. The lace thong is pink, _almost see-through_ , and fuck if that doesn’t feel arousing around his groin.

Rin had never thought clothes _— fabric_—could feel arousing. It shouldn’t. But it does.

Very much so.

And it’s starting to dull his senses.

So he does the only sensible thing. He reaches for Haru, and Haru reaches for him as well. It was, really, only them trying the sets on. It was just for the kicks of it. And yet.

Fuck.

They kiss hard, fervently, deliriously, lips massaging lips, nibbling, sucking. It’s impossible to keep their hands to themselves, Rin’s finding their way around Haruka’s shoulders ascending from his biceps as Haru wraps his arms around his waist, apparently marveling at the feel of the corset. Not that Rin blames him, it’s silk. But Rin, on the other hand, marvels at the feel of Haruka pressed against himself, the drag of stocking against stocking, the drag of the lace hems against his skin.

Haru nudges Rin towards the bed, and Rin doesn’t have it in himself to _not_ comply. They reach it and fall into it, not letting go of each other for a moment.

One of Haru’s hands massages Rin’s ass, making him break the kiss and splutter, and then pulls his leg up around his hip, making it easier for himself to _grind down_.

Rin nearly chokes with a loud moan as he involuntarily tightens his grip on Haru’s shoulders, nails sinking into his skin, and he can feel his smirk against the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The feel of their erections separated only by the flimsy fabric of their undies is almost enough to drive Rin crazy.

As they continue grinding against each other, moans and pants fill the nearly-non existent space between them.

A well synchronized thrust by the both of them almost sends Rin over the edge, “H-Haru, wait...”

Haru slows down and stops, panting heavily, but not separating his groin from Rin’s—he’s sure that he would’ve missed the heat down there. “What?”

“J-Just, hah... just let me... last longer.”

“Do you… wanna…?”

After all the years they’ve been together, as friends and as lovers, Rin has learned to read Haru’s unsaid words. So he smirks and pushes Haru down to the side before he climbs on top of him. Meanwhile, Haru reaches for the lube on the headboard, and then Rin takes it from his hands.

Squirting a comfortable amount of lube on his hand, Rin lifts his hips slightly and pulls the string between his thighs to the side, before he reaches to circle his lubed finger on the rim of his hole. Haru massages his thighs encouragingly, and Rin starts fingering himself.

The initial burn is thankfully enough to temper his need to just _cum_.

Haru mouths hotly at his neck and chest as Rin continues gradually adding a finger, and then another, until his thighs are trembling with the effort.

“Ready?” he pants.

Rin pulls Haru's dick out of his panties when he sees him nod and lines it up with his own entrance. Haru’s hands fly to grasp Rin’s hips and grip tight while the head slowly breaches the tight ring of muscle.

When they make it past it, everything starts feeling like heaven. It burns, it burns _so fucking good_ that Rin needs to throw his head back with his eyes closed to concentrate on the way his insides are stretched in the wake of Haru’s dick. On the way Haru’s hands seem to spasm at his hips. On the way Haru’s breath hitches every now and then when Rin tightens up experimentally. On the way Haru tries his hardest not to thrust into Rin and end the torture.

Rin feels euphoric.

The sweat beads on his forehead, neck, chest, and the small of his back. His body is on fire and the places where his skin is in contact with Haru’s is even hotter because _Haru is_ _touching him_.

Seconds trickle by until Rin is fully seated with Haru to the hilt and Haru is _whining_ , trying not to let out sounds by biting his lip. Rin contracts his abdominal muscles (to which, Haru hisses) and leans down to kiss him, to coax him into releasing his lip.

It’s slow, languid, searing, maddening. It’s hot, and it’s the kind that leaves you stupid.

Rin smiles into the kiss, because neither of them are stupid, and yet they have done so many stupid things over the course of the years. But they all count as happy memories, as anecdotes to laugh at while reminiscing, as tease and blackmail material.

All of those moments make them who they are, what they’ve become; and, although they’re in the middle of hot and raw sex, the thought brings involuntary tears to Rin’s eyes. They’ve come a long way. And even through the hardships, he wouldn’t change a thing.

“Rin…” Haru sighs.

And Rin takes it for what it is, an ‘I’m ready’, so he puts his hands on Haru’s chest and lifts his hips again, slowly pulling Haru’s dick out to the tip. Then he just lets go, releasing the tension in his thigh muscles and falling back down sharply onto Haru’s pelvis.

Haru grunts, almost a moan, but Rin doesn’t hold back and lets a litany of curses and sobs escape his lips.

Rinse and repeat, Rin lifts himself up slowly only to fall back hard and fast enough times that Haru has to begin thrusting up and down to speed their pace; it makes Rin need to grab Haru by his elbows, to have something to hold onto. Haru’s grip on Rin’s hips is bruising, but so, _so very_ delicious.

Rin’s mind echoes with a ‘so good’, like a mantra. Without his consent, it starts spilling out loud, as if the words cannot be contained, or do not want to be contained.

It’s almost too good, heat building up like lava smoldering under his skin, and Haru’s hands two bright hotspots keeping him anchored. Keeping him conscious of where he is, what he is doing, who he is doing it with; reminding him of how much he loves Haru, loves his quirks, his mannerisms, his habits, his attitude, his actions, his thoughts, his dreams, _his everything_ . Haru. _Haru_.

_Haru._

_Haru._

“Haru. Haru. Haru. _H-Haru_.”

And he’s flying, Haru pushing Rin back down onto the bed. He then thrusts faster and harder into Rin, the new position giving him leverage.

It really is too much now, the relentless pace has him cumming hard and long, Haru milking him through, still fucking him hard and massaging his dick through the strained fabric of his undies. It makes Rin weep breathlessly from overstimulation and nearly blank out completely. Haru follows not too long after, biting into Rin’s neck and holding him in place, cumming into Rin.

They don’t move for some minutes, trying to catch their breath and stay awake.

“...Gotta thank your mom...”

“...Well… Yeah. But... _fuck you_.”

“...Next time...”

It takes Rin a second. When it does, he scrunches his eyes and laughs hard and throaty. Haru snorts tiredly.

“Yeah, sure. Next time, I hope you’re ready by then.”

“Ready when _you are, Rin_.”

Rin pauses. And grins. “ _Bring it on!_ ”

 

* * *

 


End file.
